


Summer Showers

by darknessbeforedawn



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessbeforedawn/pseuds/darknessbeforedawn
Summary: Red and Liz are caught in the rain and things get steamy.  Established Lizzington.  A vignette of a life together, as it should be.





	Summer Showers

The air was thick with humidity and tinged with the scent of honeysuckle as Liz stepped out on to the terrace and gazed at the garden below. The house Red had rented for the weekend was lovely in its own right, but the garden was spectacular. Blooms of every size and color peeped out of every corner while a wide lawn interspersed with ornate shrubs and hedges stretched as far as the eye could see. The garden was entirely private without another house in sight. Liz was itching to slip out of her shoes and explore the whole place barefoot.

“What do you think, Lizzy?” Red murmured from behind her.

“I think you’ve outdone yourself this time. I’ve never seen a garden quite like this.” Liz grazed his cheek lightly with her fingertips. She was looking forward to some time away, just the two of them and he could not have chosen a more lovely setting.

Red’s smile reached all the way to his eyes as his placed a hand lightly on her back.

“I’m glad you like it,” he replied in a low voice as he leaned in and kissed her just behind her ear.

“Come with me, let’s go for a walk and explore.” Liz took his hand entreatingly.

Red’s smile faded slightly. It was obvious that he hated to say no to her. “You go ahead, I have to make a few calls, but I’ll join you in a few minutes, I promise.”

“Can’t business wait just a little bit longer? We just got here.” Liz smiled playfully as she tightened her grip on his hand. She could sense his inner struggle and felt only a slight twinge of guilt at exploiting it. She was determined to make him relax this weekend. As much as Red was ever capable of relaxing, anyway.

Red shook his head. “Unfortunately no,” he apologized reluctantly. “I promise to make it up to you just as soon as I can.”

Liz held his gaze for a moment before she nodded in quiet acquiescence. She knew him well enough to know when there was no point in arguing. Red lifted her fingers and kissed her hand lightly before he disappeared back into the house.

Alone again, Liz gave into temptation and slipped out of her shoes and stepped out onto the grass. The lawn was as fine and delicate as she’d hoped and her toes curled with pleasure as the blades tickled the bottoms of her feet. Her eyes scanned the property before settling on an cluster of colorful rosebushes in the far rear corner.

Red emerged from the house a short while later and smiled as he saw Liz’s discarded shoes. Squinting, he scanned the garden until he saw the white of her sundress bobbing amidst the flowers in distance. Red adjusted his hat and headed across the lawn to join her.

As he drew closer, Red couldn’t help but feel a rush of joy as he watched her. Her cheeks were flushed ever so slightly from the late afternoon sun and her joy was evident as she bent to inhale the scent of what appeared to be a peony.

Her face lit up as she saw him approach. He was dressed casually in a simple linen shirt and khaki trousers and a summery straw hat. “I’m glad that didn’t take too long,” she said as she reached for his hand and drew him close. “Smell this,” she added as she gestured towards the peony.

Red leaned forward and inhaled the thick perfume emanating from the oversized bloom. “Magnificent,” he agreed. As he stood up he wrapped his arm lightly around her waist. “But not as magnificent as you,” he added in a low voice. He was rewarded with the light tinkle of her laughter.

Liz felt her heart beat faster as he looked at her. He had a way of gazing at her so intensely that it made her feel like he was seeing all the way to the depths of her soul. After a moment, Red dropped his gaze and laced his fingers lightly through hers.

“Shall we continue?” he asked quietly. Liz nodded wordlessly.

After a while, Red watched as Liz paused to finger and enjoy the scent of another group of fragrant roses. “Do you want a garden of your own, Lizzy?”

Liz tilted her head as she considered. “I’m not sure I’d have the time,” she admitted. “But I’d like to spend more time admiring other people’s gardens.” She gazed around their surroundings. “It must have taken years to get this one just right.”

They fell into an easy rhythm as they strolled through the garden, stopping occasionally to admire a particular bloom or shrub. They were so caught up in each other’s company and the beauty of their surroundings that neither noticed the gradual darkening of the sky until a scattering of raindrops, along with a low rumble of thunder, sprinkled down on their faces.

Red glanced up at the sky before flicking his eyes towards the house which was now quite some distance away.

“We’d better head back unless you want to get soaked,” he observed reluctantly as he took note of the thickening black clouds.

Liz nodded and squeezed his arm in agreement as they quickened their pace. Moments later, they were greeted by a louder boom from above as the sprinkling of rain quickly increased to a torrent. Red scanned the yard for any sign of shelter as they were still a long distance from the house. He spotted a small gazebo.

“There,” he pointed. “Let’s take shelter in there for now.”

Holding hands, they raced as quickly as they could across the lawn to the gazebo. By the time they arrived, Liz’s hair was dripping in her eyes and her white sundress was soaked through and clinging to her body. Red’s shirt was no better. After a moment, they each burst out laughing as they regarded the other.

“You’re drenched,” Red murmured as he brushed her wet hair back from her face. As his eyes dropped from her face to her dress, his laughter stopped and he licked his lips and his gaze became more intense. Liz glanced down and realized that her white dress was not only clinging to her but had become practically see-through. Since she’d decided not to wear a bra, the dress was particularly revealing to the point she might not have been wearing anything at all.

“So are you,” Liz stepped closer to him and slid her hands underneath the soaked linen of his shirt, curling her fingers gently through the soft hair on his chest. Red shivered slightly at her touch and she could see his pulse begin to beat more rapidly in his neck.

Red groaned softly as she leaned into him for a kiss. His face was damp from the rain and the humidity made the faint citrus smell of his aftershave more pungent.

As their kiss deepened, the sound of the rain beating on the roof of the gazebo became more intense as if in synchrony. Red’s fingers weaved through her soaked hair as he pulled her close against him. Liz moved her hips against him seductively as she felt his manhood swell with arousal.

Eventually, Red broke the kiss, chest heaving, as he glanced up at the rain pouring off the roof. With hooded eyes, he gauged the distance from the gazebo to the house.

“We could make a run for it. We’re already soaked.” He gazed at her, his blue eyes blazing, his intent unmistakable.

Liz smiled coyly. The smell of the rain, combined with the flowers and Red’s aftershave were like a tantalizing elixir. She wanted to drink in all of them just a little bit longer.

“Have you ever made love outside in the rain? I’ve always wondered what that would be like.” Liz licked her lips slowly.

Red stared at her for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. “I can’t say that I have,” he replied evenly. “But there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?”

Needing no further invitation, Liz slowly began to unbutton his shirt as Red reached for the spaghetti straps of her sundress and lifted them lightly off her shoulders until the dress slipped down and pooled at her feet. As soon as they were both free from the remainder of their clothing, Liz took Red’s hand with a mischievous smile as she led him out of the gazebo. There was something deliciously primal about being naked in a beautiful garden in the middle of a rainstorm.

They both gasped as the rain pelted them like a cold shower, but after a moment, the cool downpour became a refreshing contrast to the heat of their bodies as they cleaved together. Red slowly lowered Liz to the grass, partially shielding her from the downpour with his body. The grass was thick enough to provide a comfortable cushion against her back as she drew him close to her. The rain cascaded over their bodies and faces like a gentle waterfall as as they found their rhythm. Their hands glided over each other’s slippery skin in smooth, fluid motions.

Liz was barely aware of the rain slowing as she arched her hips in climax just as Red shuddered his own in her arms. After a few moments, he lifted his head and she brushed a raindrop off his eyelashes.

“I feel like Adam in the Garden of Eden,” he breathed.

“If that makes me Eve, I promise not to tempt you with any poisonous apples,” Liz replied softly as Red slowly withdrew and rolled over on his back beside her.

“I wouldn’t refuse you if you did. I don’t think I’d be capable of refusing you anything right now.”

Liz smiled faintly. The rain had slowed to barely a trickle and felt more like a cooling mist than a drenching shower. She stretched, allowing the rain to anoint every inch of her body. Red watched her, bemused, as a lazy smile crossed his face.

Eventually Red stood up and offered her a hand. “Shall we continue this indoors?”

Liz took the proffered hand and they stepped back into the gazebo to retrieve their discarded clothing. They were both covered in tiny bits of grass. Liz shivered as she slipped the wet sundress back over her head. Red put on his trousers and shirt but barely buttoned either. He eyed his shoes for a moment before picking them up with his hand to carry instead of wear.

“I think you had the right idea, going barefoot.”

The walked slowly back to the house through the mist. When they reached the terrace, Liz paused long enough to wring out some of the moisture from her dress before reaching for her abandoned shoes.

She glanced down at her sodden clothes. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower. A hot one, this time.” She looked up and laughed at the bemused expression on Red’s face. “What?” she asked as innocently as she could manage.

Red shook his head as he rumbled with laughter. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

* * *

 

The master bedroom of the house was elegant with a view of the garden below and Red had already seen to it that their luggage was where it should be. Liz peeked into the adjacent bathroom and took note of the spacious shower. She stepped inside and slipped out of her wet clothing before turning on the hot water. As the steam began to rise, she poked her head around the door.

“Are you coming?”

Once again, a slow smile crossed Red’s face. He met her at the doorway and she helped him shed his shirt and pants for the second time before they stepped together into the shower. “Let me wash the grass off of your back,” she said softly as she turned him gently away from her.

As many times as she had seen the scars on his back, she still felt a lump in her throat whenever she looked at them directly. She suspected that was one of the reasons Red was so reluctant to expose himself fully to her too often. He didn’t want her pity. But it wasn’t pity she felt when she looked at them. It was gratitude. Gratitude that he had saved her all those years ago, and so many times since. A permanent reminder of where they had started and how far they’d come. She took the soap and applied it as gently as she could to his rippled back. “Let me know if the water gets too hot,” she murmured as she ran her hands lightly up and down.

“It’s fine,” Red breathed. Finished with his back, she turned her attention to his legs and then slowly moved her hands to the front of him. It took a few minutes for him to respond to her touch given how recently they had made love, but not long. Red leaned forward and braced his hands against the far wall of the shower and inhaled sharply as he gave himself over to her ministrations. She smiled as she felt him shudder with pleasure as her hands moved over the most sensitive parts of his body.

“My turn,” he growled eventually as he spun around and took the soap from her hand. Now it was her turn to close her eyes and give into sensation as he ran the soap all over her body from head to toe, finally slipping it in between her legs.

“I want you. Now,” she breathed.

Red obliged as he dropped the soap and slid into her, the force of the movement pressing her back against the smooth tiles of the shower. Once more, water cascaded over them as they rocked back and forth, except this time the water was warm and soothing. Liz felt her knees buckle as she reached her climax, with only Red’s arms preventing her from collapsing.

Afterwards, Liz clung to Red as the steam rose around them until she felt him begin to shrink within her.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” he whispered as he reached behind her to turn off the water.

Liz hadn’t thought about it until that moment but realized suddenly that she was hungry too.

 

* * *

  
Liz stretched her bare toes languidly as she watched Red move effortlessly around the spacious kitchen. Ever the planner, he’d arranged to have the kitchen fully stocked before their arrival and he was now bent over a saucepan cautiously tasting the fruits of his labor. He had put on a fresh linen shirt and pants following their shower. Liz had opted for nothing more than a robe and she felt deliciously decadent as she sipped the cold glass of Chardonnay he had poured for her.

“I think it needs a bit more…ah, there we go,” Red murmured as he turned to rummage in a nearby cabinet. He emerged with a small jar in hand. Without identifying the spice, he shook a little bit into the pan and then took another careful taste. Nodding with approval, he turned his attention to the oven where he was roasting some vegetables to accompany the main course.

Liz had always known that Red enjoyed consuming a fine meal, but she had been surprised to discover how much he truly enjoyed cooking. While she had no patience for spending hours chopping vegetables and minding sauces, Red thrived on it. He had no need for recipes - he seemed to make them up as he went along. And the results were always fabulous.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Liz offered even though she knew what his answer would be.

Red turned from the range with a soft smile. “Your company is all the help I need. More wine?”

Liz nodded and Red abandoned his sauce long enough to retrieve the bottle of wine from the fridge and refill both their glasses.

“To the cook,” she said with a smile as she clinked his glass.

“To us,” he replied softly. His eyes met hers over the rim of the wineglass and there was a wistfulness mixed in with the warmth that made her heart ache.

“To us,” she agreed.

Red carefully replaced his glass on the counter and turned back to the range top. After a few minutes, Liz slid off her stool and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“That smells amazing.”

Red dipped the spoon into the simmering sauce and turned and drizzled a little bit into her mouth.

“And it tastes amazing too,” Liz licked her lips. The sauce had cream and white wine and some unidentified herbs and spices. Clearly French. She could see pieces of chicken cooking slowly.

Red looked pleased at her reaction. “Won’t be much longer now.”

“Good.” With a fluid motion, Liz spun Red around and kissed him solidly on the lips. He tasted like wine.

“Lizzy, we’re never going to eat at this rate,” Red gasped as he pulled back with a chuckle.

Liz smiled coyly. “I’ll let you cook, but afterwards you’re all mine.”

“No argument there,” he replied huskily as he watched her retreat to her stool.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Liz stepped out onto the terrace, still holding her wine glass in hand. For all the time it had taken to prepare the food, it hadn’t taken them long to consume it and she could tell from the look on Red’s face that her choice of dinner attire - or lack thereof - had contributed to the haste with which they had concluded their meal and finished cleaning up. The air was still thick with humidity despite the earlier shower. Liz glanced up at the sky. The moon was mostly obscured by clouds, suggesting another downpour might be imminent. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as the faint smell of flowers wafted across the lawn on the warm breeze.

A moment later, he was behind her and she shivered with pleasure as he slid his hand inside her robe and gently caressed her naked body.

“I don’t think you realize what you do to me,” he whispered in hear ear. “All I can think about is touching you, making love to you.” He emphasized his point by pressing his hips against her as his fingers grazed her breast. “You’ve made me insatiable, Lizzy.”

Liz smiled softly as she curled an arm up around his face and pulled him close against her. She had no idea how this intensely sexual man had managed to live a nearly celibate existence for as many years as he had without going mad. But they were certainly making up for lost time.

“So what do you say we head upstairs?” Liz murmured.

Red kissed her cheek. “You go up. I’ll be up in just a few minutes.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Liz was surprised and disappointed.

Red caressed her cheek lightly with one finger. “Don’t look so sad, Lizzy. I’m coming right after you, I promise.”

Liz reluctantly made her way up to the master bedroom alone. She slipped out of her robe and slipped under the sheets to wait impatiently for Red. She couldn’t imagine what had prompted him to stay behind downstairs. As she lay there, she heard the patter of raindrops resume outside the window, quietly at first and then more loudly. She closed her eyes and remembered their afternoon lovemaking in the garden. She could practically smell the aroma of the peonies and roses and she arched her body at the memory of Red’s touch. Where was he? She opened her eyes and was startled to see Red standing at the foot of the bed, completely soaked from head to toe, holding a vase of flowers in his hand. She sat up abruptly as she began to laugh at the sheepish look on his face.

“What on earth? They’re gorgeous but - did you go out in the rain?”

Red shook his head as he carefully placed he vase on the bedside table next to Liz. “I went out to get the flowers before it started to rain. The rain was unexpected.” He glanced down at his dripping trousers. “I’m afraid I’m a bit of a mess.”

“Come here,” Liz slid out from under the covers as she beckoned to Red. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

“As you wish,” Red murmured as he stepped closer to the bed.

Moments later, his skin was cool and damp against hers as he slid under the covers. Liz traced her hand lightly down his chest as she pulled him in for a kiss as she brushed the raindrops off his face.

“Thank you for bringing the garden indoors,” she whispered.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
